Another Side, Another Way
by chinguakem
Summary: All Mari Nakamura, the young shinigami, ever wanted was to love and be loved in return. She's fallen in love with the hero of our story. Unfortunately, not all things can come to a happy ending. There is a big difference between her and him: She's dead, he's alive and well. They both will do whatever they can so they can be together. But is it enough?
1. Chapter 1

It's been months since the big battle with Aizen and Shinigami. It seemed as if everything was going to go back to normal.

I was a Shinigami. I loved Ichigo Kurosaki, the hero. He saved me. He saved many lives. He was someone I wanted to spend my life with. But I knew that would be impossible. He was still alive and I was…dead. I died five years ago from an accident.

"Hey Mari! You waited for me?" a voice yelled.

I looked up to see Ichigo Kurosaki walk towards me. "Kinda," I smiled. I waited until he was fully caught up with me.

"Sorry it took me so long, I had to catch up with some class stuff."

"It's fine," I said as we walked together.

Ichigo laughed and quickly took my hand in his.

"H-hey!" I stuttered. He knew my true feelings and I knew his. But there was never time or talk of us being "together".

"C'mon Mari. I think this is a day of celebration."

"Of what?"

"Not sure yet."

I laughed. He just needed a legit excuse for us to hang out.

"Hold on, Ichigo," I said. He slowed his pace. We were passing through the park. The lights down below caught my attention. I watched as we both came to a stop.

"I realized I never really learned to do that while I was here."

Ichigo followed my gaze, "What? Ice skating?"

I smiled, "Yeah."

His grip on my hand tightened. "Well, maybe we can go there someday then."

Ichigo gently pulled me along. I followed him without hesitating.

Yes, I'd want to go there very soon…before—

"Alright so should we eat ramen or sushi for dinner?" his voice said as it broke my thoughts.

"Hm?" I asked, "how about ramen? It's pretty chilly tonight."

We went to Ichiraku Ramen that was close by.

Before I bit into my noodles, Ichigo made me stop.

"Mari, I've been wondering.."

"What?" I asked as I put my chopsticks down. My noodles could wait, besides, Ichigo had a very serious look in his eye.

"We never really had the time to talk, but I was wondering what you thought about me and you..?" his face was covered in a red blush.

I felt my face heat up as well. There was the question. "Ichigo…you know we briefly had a conversation like this. You know it won't work out."

He looked at me with sad eyes and shrugged, "We can make it work. Don't you think we deserve some luxury?"

I didn't answer him, I picked up my chopsticks and picked up from where I left off. I hope he got the hint that, that was the end of that conversation.

After that conversation ended, there wasn't much we said after. We ate in silence and although I was the one that ended it, he paid for my meal. The walk home wasn't too comfy either.

Finally, Ichigo broke the silence. I had tried to walk ahead of him but what he had to say stopped me in my tracks. "Because your dead?"

"What?" I turned to face him.

"It won't work out because you're dead? No longer apart of this world?"

I breathed deeply in before continuing, "Yes, is that so wrong? Why should I be the one you should like? The relationship won't work because I don't even belong in this world. Is that selfish of me?"

Ichigo's eyebrows furrowed as he walked towards me. I knew I was going to get it.

"Of course not! But I want you to be selfish. Do you know how long I waited to pop the question on you?"

Of course I did. We were supposed to talk about it before we found out that Orihime was kidnapped. After that everything was put on hold.

"Ichigo, we can't talk about this now. It's—"

"I know already Mari. I don't have too much time..do I?" he interrupted.

My body froze as I gave him a horrified glance. How did he find out?

His eyes were sad, "I've known since we got back from Hueco Muendo. My spiritual pressure is disappearing."

As soon as he said that I felt as if someone had just stabbed me. My vision started to blur as I realized I didn't have to pretend anymore. No more hiding the truth. Ichigo took a few more steps towards me as he pulled me into his arms. I was definitely not as tall as him; my head reached right below his chest. I buried my face in him. He tightened his grip on me. "Hey now, there's no need to cry," he finally said.

"I have a lot to say about why I'm upset. You should know that," I finally said.

Ichigo's hand slowly found it's place on my head. "Everything's going to be ok." He sounded so confident. Wish I could think the same as him. I looked up at Ichigo and just seeing his face, I almost believed him. He slowly bent down towards me as I slowly closed my eyes…


	2. Chapter 2

It seemed like yesterday was a dream. I felt so dazed. During class Ichigo looked at me and gave me that tender but teasing smile. Actually all day today, every time he caught me spacing out he gave me that look. Speaking of Ichigo, I wondered why he wanted me to change clothes after school was done…

"What's up with you and Ichigo?" Rukia asked me as I placed my school shoes in my locker.  
"What do you mean?" I lied. She rolled her eyes.

"Don't play dumb with me. I saw what you guys were doing throughout the day."

I'm pretty sure she meant us at lunch and me playing footsies with him; Ichigo giving me glances and smiles during class; us secretly holding hands under the table while we studied..there was probably a lot of stuff we did that made it really obvious. My face heated up as I realized the things we did were probably a bit too much.

"So Mari, why're you blushing?"

"W-well, why are you questioning me?" I stuttered to Rukia, avoiding her question.

"I'm here to let you know that he doesn't much time..and you don't either."

I was quiet. "Or did you not tell him about you?"

Rukia sighed, "I know it's not my place to say, it's just a reminder."

All I could do was nod.

"Hey Mari!" Ichigo said as he approached us.

"See you later," Rukia called.

Ichigo watched her go. "What's with her?"

"Nothing," I said.

Ichigo gave me that look; the look that he gave me all day. "Well, we can deal with her later. But, for now, I want to show you something."

I looked at him but let him take my hand and guide me. "I think you're really going to like it," he said.

We were slowly approaching our destination and I realized where we were. "This is," I began to say.

"Well you did say you wanted to learn how to skate," Ichigo said.

Excitement filled me as Ichigo went to go rent skates. I couldn't believe I was going to be learning how to skate in the rink. If I knew where we were going I would have brought skinny jeans to wear. I had a brought a shin lengthed blue skirt to wear. "Mari! Over here!" Ichigo yelled.

"Ok!" I said as I jogged towards him. He led me to a bench and sat me down.

"Alright, so how do these things work?" I asked.

"You have to take your shoes off and put these on," he said as he held up the skates. I quickly did as I was told and watched him lace up my skates.

"Ok, you're ready, so let me finish lacing up and we can go," Ichigo said.

I nodded and watched him.

"Alright, let's hit the ice."

Before he pulled me up he placed his scarf around neck. After he helped me walk across the floor before getting onto the ice. "So all you have to do is glide across the ice like this," Ichigo said as he showed me. I tried to hide my smile, he was trying to play it cool with the scarf thing. I quickly nodded as my attention went back to his feet. It looked pretty easy.

"Alright, you're turn," he said. He held both my hands and skated backwards. I concentrated insanely hard and followed his foot motion.

My eyes brightened, "H-hey I'm getting it!" I exclaimed.

Ichigo laughed, "Alright, I'm going to let go now," he said.

"N-no!" I said. But as I said it was too late, he had already let go. As soon as he let go I started to lose my balance.

"Wah!" I exclaimed.

"Don't worry, I'm right here," Ichigo said. His hands were already reaching out to me just in case.

I struggled but eventually regained my balance. "Now skate towards me," he said as he slowly started skating away from me. I thought I was doing good..until I took my first step towards him. As quickly as I regained my balance, I quickly lost it.

"Hey Mari!"

He was too late. Before he could get a firm grip on my hand, I took a fall. "O-ow?" I said.

"Sorry, you okay?" he asked as he helped me up.

"Sure," I said. As soon as he helped me up I felt my chest tighten.

I started coughing as I stood up. "Hey, you okay?" he asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, I just started having a tight sensation in my chest. I don't think it's too much to worry about though."

"Maybe we should head back. You can't really afford to get sick."

I sighed but agreed. I knew he was right, especially me. Ichigo couldn't fight or use any power.

Once Ichigo and I returned the skates we headed off. "Here you go," he said as he placed his jacket on my shoulders. "I don't need this," I said crankily. I hated it when he babied me.

"Just shut up and take it," he said roughly. I laughed before taking his jacket and putting it on. Now he was starting to sound like the Ichigo I knew.

My eyes followed Ichigo as we walked together. His long sleeve clung to his muscular arms. He was so much taller than me and I felt myself falling for him more and more.

"Did you have fun today?" he finally asked. A small blush lightened his cheeks.

I smiled and wrapped my arms around Ichigo's waist, "Yeah I think this was a great first date."

He laughed and placed his hand on top of my head.

**Sorry this chapter was short. I was running out of stuff to write. **

**So far, I like where I'm taking the story and I thought I should give Ichigo and Mari a happy little story. I really had fun writing this chapter, especially since it was based on the Bleach episode. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed and please let me know what you think of this story! No negativity! Thanks!**

**-kira**


End file.
